


After Christmas my true love gave to me...

by KMarvelitas



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, One Shot, Protective Steve Rogers, Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMarvelitas/pseuds/KMarvelitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve y Bucky celebran su primer Navidad como pareja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Christmas my true love gave to me...

Apenas entró al Jet y se quitó la máscara que cubría su rostro, respiraba agitadamente por lo que una nube de vaho tibio salió de entre sus labios. La compuerta del transporte se cerró detrás de él, pudo escuchar como los motores se encendían y en ese instante maldijo en voz alta, lanzando el protector de plástico contra el suelo mientras lo veía romperse en pedazos.

Todo había sido para nada.

El esfuerzo que había hecho en rastrear la ubicación de aquél hombre, en perseguirlo...había sido para nada.

Se había perdido la Navidad por culpa de esa misión.

 

 

_\- ¿Estás seguro de que no podrás estar en casa para celebrar Navidad? -preguntó Steve Rogers en voz baja y áspera._

_En el fondo podía escuchar las voces de los compañeros de equipo de su pareja. Steve acababa de terminar una misión de forma exitosa, según lo informado estaba sano y salvo. Apenas confirmó que todo estaba bien con el Capitán América, con esa noticia sintió que un enorme peso se retiraba de sus hombros._

_\- Lo lamento -murmuró Bucky. Había captado el tono de decepción en la voz del otro soldado, se sentía peor que la mierda por estar haciéndole eso...iba a ser la primer Navidad que celebrarían como pareja-. Nos hemos topado con muchas pistas falsas, muchos callejones sin salida y el gobierno de Uzbekistán solo entorpece el trabajo._

_\- Entiendo, a veces sucede, Buck. Sé cómo es esto y no tienes que darme más explicaciones._

_Claro que Steve lo entendía. Ambos eran soldados, eran una especie de héroes cuya máxima prioridad era mantener la seguridad en su país, en el mundo. El hombre jamás iba a molestarse o hacerle recriminaciones por cumplir con su deber aún cuando eso significara alargar su tiempo separados. Suspiró profundo, restregando su mano humana en su frente._

_\- Estaré en casa lo más pronto posible, Steve. Te lo prometo._

_\- Lo único que debes prometerme es que tendrás cuidado. Es lo único que me importa, soldado -dijo en voz baja. Hubo un segundo de pausa-...Te amo, idiota._

_\- Y tu sabes lo que siento, punk._

_Escuchó la risa de su mejor amigo, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se esbozara en sus labios antes de despedirse y cortar la comunicación._  
_Steve lo sabía. Él lo sabía. No había necesidad de constantes recordatorios. Juntos habían pasado por muchas cosas, habían sorteado toda serie de obstáculos. Después de todos los recuerdos, todo el dolor, toda la pérdida, todavía se amaban. Sus vidas se habían entretejido de tal forma que ahora estaban construyendo una nueva para ambos._

 

 

Para el momento en que Bucky tomó asiento en el lugar del copiloto, aun estaba furioso. Su expresión era seria, revelando el mal humor que lo consumía. El ceño fruncido, los labios apretados en una sola línea, la mandíbula tensa al igual que los hombros mientras permanecía con los brazos cruzados sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada a Black Widow que estaba pilotando la nave.

\- No todo fue una pérdida de tiempo, James.

\- El sujeto se suicidó antes de que pudiéramos acercarnos, ni hablar de interrogarlo. No sabemos a dónde llevó a los otros durmientes. Fue un desperdicio, Natasha.

\- Ha sido un inconveniente. Verás que los encontraremos, seguiré buscando pistas y si encuentro algo relevante te llamaré -ofreció la mujer con voz suave, sonriendo-. Te pones de mal humor cuando pasas demasiado tiempo lejos de Steve.

\- Eso no es…-Lo pensó un momento antes de soltar una sarta de malas palabras en ruso-. Despiértame cuando lleguemos. -Pidió con suavidad antes de acomodarse en el asiento, cerrando los ojos para permitir que el sueño se apoderara de él mientras escuchaba la risa de la otra espía.

Ahora tendría que esperar hasta el año siguiente para celebrar Navidad con su pareja.

*******

Pasaba la medianoche cuando por fin llegó a su hogar, quedando de pie frente a la puerta del departamento que compartía con Steve durante algunos minutos. Hizo el menor ruido posible al meter las llaves en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta para entrar con sigilo sin imaginar lo que le esperaba en el interior.

\- ¿Qué...qué pasa aquí? -preguntó desconcertado mientras dejaba caer al suelo la maleta que llevaba consigo.

\- Bienvenido, Buck -expresó Steve con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al ver que lo había dejado sin palabras.

El interior parecía una imagen salida de una de las tantas películas de temporada que habían visto a lo largo de su vida. Se encontraba bien iluminado, una sensación de calidez se encontraba presente en el departamento, había un delicioso aroma flotando en el aire...algo dulce, masa para galletas o chocolate, no estaba seguro pero su estómago gruñó en respuesta. Las decoraciones navideñas aumentaban el sentimiento de que era un lugar acogedor.  
Un árbol de buen tamaño se erguía en una de las esquinas de la sala, los colores rojo y azul eran los que predominaban. Las brillantes luces blancas eran el complemento perfecto. Por mucho lo mejor (o peor, dependiendo de en que se enfocara) era Steve quien se encontraba de pie junto al árbol con una amplia y feliz sonrisa dibujada en los labios mientras un ligero rubor le cubría las mejillas, sostenía dos tazas con chocolate caliente y usaba un horrible suéter con un reno de nariz roja.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? -preguntó, un poco confundido. El otro soldado se acercó, dejando una taza entre sus manos.

\- Es una celebración de Navidad.

\- Pero Steve, Navidad ya pasó hace unos días.

\- ¿Y? En ningún lugar está escrito que puedes disfrutar del espíritu navideño un solo día del año -respondió con seguridad-. Se trata de compartir esos momentos con las persona que amamos pero tú no estabas aquí, por lo que no tenía sentido festejar y preferí esperar a que regresaras -habló orgulloso. Steve se aferraba de forma obstinada a todo en lo que creía.

La sonrisa en los labios de su pareja era encantadora, se había tomado tantas molestias por él. Pensando en lo mucho que significaba que estuvieran juntos durante esa festividad. Podía sentir el cosquilleo creciendo en su estómago, una sensación de calidez llenaba su pecho. De nuevo, sus ojos se fijaron en el horrible suéter que Steve estaba usando y no puedo contener la carcajada.

Era feliz. El sentimiento lo llenaba por completo, no podía ocultarlo.

\- Eres raro, Steve. ¿Lo sabías? -Se acercó al hombre, dejando escapar algunas risitas-. Llevas puesto el suéter más feo que he visto en toda mi vida.

\- Cuidado con lo que dices. Tengo uno extra que es exactamente igual a este y tiene tu nombre -respondió divertido. Estaban tan cerca que podían percibir el aliento tibio del otro sobre sus labios. Sus corazones latian con rapidez. Bucky pensaba que era maravilloso que pudiera volver a enamorarse de la misma persona, una y otra vez con solo mirarlo de nuevo.

\- Esa es la peor amenaza que me has hecho, Stevie -respondió con tono burlón antes de mirar hacia arriba al ver algo que parecía balancearse justo encima de sus cabezas. Muérdago. Una pequeña ramita colgaba sobre ellos. La sonrisa del ex-asesino se volvió más amplia y clavó su mirada en el rostro de su pareja-. Todo esto ha sido una trampa, por lo que puedo ver…-murmuró con voz áspera, rodeando la nuca de Rogers con sus dedos humanos.

\- Soy el Capitán América. Yo no hago trampas, soldado.

\- No. Solo empleas viejos trucos -dijo en voz baja, sonriendo un poco con sus labios casi acariciandose después de haberse acercado un poco más-. No queda más que cumplir con la tradición.  
Sus bocas no tardaron en encajar con suavidad. Compartían un beso suave, sensual y profundo. Sus labios se movían con lentitud, acariciandose. Bucky empujó su aterciopelada lengua dentro de la boca tibia y húmeda de su pareja, ambos ahogaron un suspiro en el instante que sus lenguas entraron en contacto con un delicado roce, ambos cuerpos se estremecieron. Sin aliento, se las arreglaron para murmurar algunas palabras entre besos.

**\- Feliz navidad, idiota.**

**\- Feliz navidad, punk.**


End file.
